thejohnsonbriodyfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bethany Briody
Bethany Briody is the daughter of Sheryl Briody. Profile Personality Bethany is a charismatic girl who is popular in her school as well as in her neighbourhood. She is very talkative and enjoys talking about fashion and boys. Despite her looks and her popularity, as well as the fact that she likes to talk about herself, she is not a snob, and would converse with other people regardless of their background and standing; this trait of hers granted her the title "Miss Friendly" by her peers. She is also known to be bubbly, clumsy, and somewhat an airhead. Her favourite colour is pink. She likes pink-coloured objects, cute toys, and dreams of being a fashion designer. Appearance Bethany has blonde hair and blue eyes, a general trait of the Briody family, and her facial expressions look similar to her mother's. Her hair is curled and she lets it loose most of the time, but she ties it up during sports and ties it in two when going to sleep. Background Bethany was born on 25 December in another country while her parents were working abroad. She lived in that country for 5 years before her parents decided to move back to Sunset Valley, where they can stay close to the roots of the Briody family. During Sunset Valley's expansion, Bethany and her family temporarily moved to another town. They finally returned to Sunset Valley (at the original town referred to as "Old Sunset") when Bethany was reaching 18. Bethany attended an all girl's school. Story The Witches' House Oliver decided to bring the cousins, Gabriella, Arthur, and Bethany to a resort in Canada during the winter break. At the resort, one of the workers told them of a story that witches were rumoured to live deep in the forest and will come to town and kidnap children during Christmas Eve to feast on them. Arthur decided to look for the witches' lair, prompting the skeptic Gabriella and the excitable Bethany to follow him. Relationships Immediate Family Parents Sheryl Briody Bethany is very close to her mother, Sheryl, and often talks with her when she is troubled. She is dependent on her mother for moral support and is the first person she resorts to when she feels down. She enjoys going shopping with her and pick out clothes for her since her mother isn't very knowledgable when it comes to fashion. The other family members noted that Bethany's free-spirited attitude comes from her mother. Extended Family Aunts & Uncles Oliver Briody Bethany bonded with her uncle ever since she was little, where they met online when she was still staying with her family in another country. Bethany regards her uncle as her best friend and also her "first boyfriend", and she likes it whenever her uncle buys her a new dress. Oliver hoped that her daughter Gabriella and Bethany would become best friends. Cousins Gabriella Briody At first, the two did not go off well due to Gabriella's reluctance to form a close friendship with Bethany. Bethany did attempt to make friends with her, though Gabriella would chase her away by telling her she's busy or ignore her by doing something else. Their bond sparked when Gabriella saved Bethany during The Witches' House, where one of the witches encaged her, and then Bethany saved Gabriella when the latter almost fell off of a cliff. Bethany does not see her helping Gabriella as a means of repaying her, but considers it as "something cousins would do", inciting the positive turn of their relationship. After some time, Gabriella gradually opens up to Bethany and starts accepting her as a friend besides her cousin. After becoming friends, the two always talk to each other and help each other out in times of need, such as when Bethany helped Gabriella in choosing a dress for her school prom and Gabriella helping Bethany in her studies. It was revealed that Gabriella initially thought their different personalities does not allow them to become good friends, but after Bethany knows about this, she refutes, saying that people can still become friends even with different personalities, adding that people with opposite traits can complement each other and become complete. Arthur Briody Bethany and Arthur are close friends and was the first cousin she talked to when her family moved back to Sunset Valley. Arthur was also Bethany's first playmate at her new home and was also the one who introduced her to the other children in the neighbourhood. They would often play together, and their favourite game was "The Knight and the Princess", which they played with their friends in town. Abilities Fashion: '''Bethany has an eye for fashion and she is the first person other people would refer to for fashion assistance and advice. She is considered an adept in tailoring and embroidery as she mastered the basics and continuing in her learning about making clothes. She keeps a collection of mini-dresses which she displays in a glass casing in her room. She also studies fabrics and as such, her eyes can judge and tell the quality of a fabric sold at stores. '''Magic: Bethany temporarily gained the ability to cat powerful magic when she was in possession of the Bewitching Wand from the witches' lair. She does not need to utter incantations and relies only on her willpower and imagination to bring about magical effects into reality. Her magical power is equivalent to Gabriella's while the latter was possessing the Staff of Witchcraft, which is a more powerful magical item compared to the wand she holds. This power was lost after the wand was no longer in her possession, but it left her a great potential to become a magic user should she step into the path of becoming a sorceress. Among her magical abilities while holding the wand are: * Creating sparkling lights which become a flash that temporarily blinds the targets' eyes. * Conjuring powerful gusts of winds and tornadoes that blow the enemy away or propel the user and her allies in the air. * Summoning vines which grow from solid surfaces that entangle on enemies, rendering them immobile. * Cause the solid ground to become a quicksand.